The Untold Legend of Robin Hood
by keelykelly
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the valiant Hero who stole from the rich to give to the poor. But not many know exactly what happened... or who Robin Hood really was.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, far away, nestled inside a deep forest, stood a small kingdom called Nottingham. The people of Nottingham used to be quite wealthy until the day that King Richard went to war and was killed, then the kingdom was attacked.

The King's wife and daughter perished in the siege.

About a week later, Sheriff Brutus McGreedy announced that another heir had been found. A young boy by the name of John whom the royal family had hidden away.

The people were overjoyed to hear the news, but the joy was short lived. Pretty soon, the taxes raised an astronomical amount.

Every week, McGreedy went out demanding the money, but the people hadn't been able to recover from the last collection. When they failed to pay, they were removed from their homes and sent to live on the streets.

Everyone was hungry and every building was falling apart... except for a glorious white castle that stood up on the hill where the Sheriff and Prince John lived.

Four years passed and it seemed that all was lost, until a stranger appeared, concealed almost completely by a large cape that buttoned halfway down the front and had a hood. At first, no one was sure of what to think about the stranger, until it delivered a bunch of food to the people from the sheriff's palace.

There were four other caped figures with the stranger that helped tote the food. When someone asked for the leader's name, the tallest of the figures answered "Robin Hood." And so, our story begins Eleven years after Robin's first appearance.

**Sheriff McGreedy growled** as he leaned back into his velvet seat "That Robin Hood! When I get my hands on him… He'll pay!"

His top deputy, Jonas Harley, nodded "_If_ we can catch him." He tossed a bag of coins onto the table "But he's too fast. And even if you do manage to grab him, his four cohorts would attack."

McGreedy slammed his fist on the table "Do I need you to remind me of that!? Robin Hood and his four companions are the only people not in my grasp!"

He got up and walked to the window with his deputy right behind him "Why doesn't Robin ever talk? Why is the big one always doing the talking?"

Harley shrugged "Maybe he's mute."

They heard the sound of shoes hitting a table top. They spun around to see Robin Hood standing on the table, six bags of money tied to the belt of the cape.

With a wave good bye, Robin turned and ran from the room.

"Get him!" McGreedy screamed "Stop him now!"

Robin ran out the palace doors with a group of guards not far behind.

"No no no no no!" the sheriff stomped his feet and jumped up and down "Come back with my money!"

One of Robin Hood's men, known as Little John, dropped to the ground in front of the furious tyrant "Robin says that we're sorry but, we're pretty sure someone accidentally over paid their taxes and needs a refund." He started to run, but he stopped and turned back "Oh yes. Then there's the laugh." Then he ran.

"I will get you Robin Hood!" McGreedy screamed "I will get you!" he turned to face his deputy "How does he get in the palace anyways?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was six-o-clock in the morning as Lettie walked to the palace to begin her daily work as one of the maids.

"Good morning." She greeted the head cook as she stepped through the kitchen door.

"Good morning, Lettie." the woman said "If you can say that. It's tax day again."

Lettie rolled her dark green eyes "Is it me or are these days getting closer together? Didn't he just collect taxes Monday?"

"Yep." the cook, Mrs. Humphrey nodded "And it's only Thursday." she clicked her tongue as she broke some eggs into a skillet "Hopefully Robin Hood will be able to help. He sure has been an angel of mercy."

Lettie chuckled "I'm sure Robin will pop in." she pushed her burnt-honey colored hair over her shoulder "I'm going to go get a jump start on the cleaning." she went to leave the room but stopped "Do you know what time he's planning on collecting?"

"Around noonish I think." Mrs. Humphrey answered "Why?"

"Just wondering." Lettie shrugged then continued on her way.

"**Alright boys." Robin **Hood said to the four Merry Men "Word is, McGreedy's hittin' the town around noon."

"What!?" Little John shook his head "He just did that Monday!"

"And didn't make it back to the palace with half the goods!" Jack added with a laugh, running his hand through his blond hair.

The four Merry Men's identities were unknown to the people, mainly for the protection of their families.

Little John, completely opposite of his name, was about six foot eight inches with shaggy black hair, a five-o-clock shadow and mustache with dark brown eyes.

Jack, blond haired and blue eyed _knew _that the 'Look-factor' was in his favor. He stood about five-foot-nine.

Trusty, brown haired, brown eyes, with a full beard and mustache was stocky and stood about five-foot-two.

Then Will Scarlet, Robin's right-hand man was clean shaven, brown haired, blue eyed, stood about six feet tall.

All were exceptional archers as well as swordsmen.

But Robin was the best.

Robin Hood could out shoot any man around, including the Sheriff who boasted of being a superior shot and had many medals to prove it.

Robin had no medals and needed none. It was pure fact that no matter how good the sheriff was, the thief was better.

"What are we gonna do, Robin?" Trusty asked.

"Yeah," Little John pipped up "What are we gonna do?"

"What we've been doing." Robin answered, grabbing a bow and arrow from a nearby tree stump "Return the money to the people."

**Sheriff Brutus McGreedy **grinned as he stepped out of his fancy carriage "Time to get some more money."

Deputy Harley nodded "I've got the men keeping a close eye out for you-know-who."

"Robin isn't going to take off with my money again." The sheriff growled "Not this time."

Harley went to stand on the stage that was in the center of town "Everyone! Bring your taxes! NOW!"

"What!?" A villager gasped "But it's only been two days since the last time!"

McGreedy grabbed the man by his shirt collar "I think you want to go to the dungeon. Your home will be burned and your family will be turned out on the streets!"

The man's eyes widened in horror "B-b-but Sir! I've got s-s-s-six k-kids! Please!"

"Then go get the money."

The man hurried off, and before long, people were lining up, giving the little bit of money they had.

The sheriff beamed as the coins and bags of money began to fill his large chest.

An old man walked by and dropped on rusted coin into the bucket.

"What is that!?" McGreedy demanded.

"I have nothing else." the old man said, wobbling unsteadily on his cane.

"That's no excuse!" The sheriff grabbed the old man's arm "You are going to the dungeon for not following Prince John's orders!"

Just then, The sheriff's arm was yanked away from the old man as an arrow bore into his sleeve and pinned him to a nearby tree.

"It's Hood!" Harley shouted.

The thief and the Merry Men were standing at the edge of the woods. Robin was leaning casually against a tree.

"What a shot!" Little John Guffawed "I'll bet that suit was new!"

Robin's silver wolf, Kovu growled. His ears laying back on his head.

"Robin Hood!" McGreedy shouted "You won't stop me this time!"

"Sorry, Brutus!" Jack responded "But Robin didn't hear you!"

"Let the man speak for himself!"

"But I did!"

Brutus McGreedy scooped up a bag of money "This is mine!"

Robin placed a arrow into the bow and aimed.

Trusty chuckled "Bye bye money."

The arrow flew through the air and sliced straight through the bottom of the bag "Get 'em." Robin said quietly.

The bandits ran towards the sheriff and his men.

"Stop them!" McGreedy shouted "Stop them."

The soldiers pulled out their swords and charged towards the five.

Quick as lightning, the robber's pulled swords from beneath their capes and met the opposers head on.

"Get them!" The sheriff screamed "Stop them! Arrest them! Destroy them!"

Will knocked one of the soldiers away "Which is it, Sheriff? I'm confused."

The sheriff was streaming! With a growl of rage, he grabbed a small child that was walking by "You leave now or the child is history!"

Robin froze. As did everyone else.

McGreedy smiled evilly "You would never allow a small child to be harmed, would you, Robin Hood?"

Robin just stared at the man unmoving.

"What'll it be, Thou Great Hero?" the man continued mockingly "The child or the money?"

Robin could see the child's mother off to the side. Her face horror stricken.

The bandit turned back to the sheriff, then before anyone could even blink, two arrows shot through the air, once again pinning McGreedy's arms to a tree by his sleeves, causing him to drop the child.

As soon as the arrow had been shot, Robin dropped the bow and arrow and ran forward at full speed.

The sheriff had just been stuck to the tree when Robin ran straight up to him and laid a head spinning punch into his jaw.

McGreedy groaned then slumped unconscious.

Robin pulled the arrows from the sheriff's sleeves and smirked "Nightey-night, Sheriff. Don't mess with the children." then the bandit walked over to the child and knelt down in front of her "Are you alright?"

The little girl's eyes widened "You're..."

"Shh." Robin patted the top of her head "Go to your Mom."

The soldiers picked up the Sheriff and retreated back towards the castle, leaving the money behind.

"People!" Little John shouted "Prince John changed his mind! You may keep your money!"

Everyone started cheering!

"Thank you, Robin Hood!" Someone shouted.

Robin simply shrugged and motioned to the four Merry Men.

After the money was dispersed, the bandits disappeared into the woods.

"Makes my day, every day!" Will said as he plopped down against a tree "Good work, Rob."

Robin removed the large cape and hung it over a tree "I have to go. See you boys later."

"**He did it **again!" McGreedy shouted.

Lettie bit back the smile as she covered the large bruise on the side of the sheriff's face with make up.

"I will destroy that Robin Hood someday!" the man continued "I will!"

"Of course you will." One of the other maids said, keeping the sarcasm from her voice.

A few moments later, they left the sheriff.

"Oh, Robin Hood did it again!" One maid squealed, then added in a quiet voice "He saved my little sister."

Lettie turned to close a curtain "Good work, Robin."

**(Thanks for your review joycelyn. !)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lettie hummed quietly to herself as she swept up the kitchen. The sheriff was still mad, which was a good thing, because it meant he hadn't succeeded in his mission to take from the people.

"Lettie," Mrs. Humphrey said "Would you be a dear and go get the delivery of groceries? You know the Sheriff only allows them to be delivered to the front door."

"Yes Ma'am." Lettie quickly finished sweeping up a pile of dirt then ran to do as instructed.

When she opened the front door, the large crate was waiting. It was about half as tall as she was and was filled with things to make the Sheriff and Prince's favorite dinners.

She grabbed the holes in the side of the crate and carried it in, kicking the door closed behind her.

She was going around a corner when someone came around from the other side and ran right into the wooden crate.

The sudden jolt caused it to slip from her hands.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she jumped back before it landed on her foot.

"Sorry about that!" The other person said quickly.

"It's okay." Lettie chuckled "It was bound to happen." then her eyebrows raised.

Standing in front of her was a complete stranger.

He had jet black hair and powder blue eyes. He seemed to be in his early twenties.

"Can I help you with that?" He asked, motioning towards the crate.

"If you can carry it." Lettie responded.

With a slightly raised eyebrow he crabbed the sides of the crate and lifted it... a little "Wow. This is heave."

"Here. Let me take it." before he could object, she pulled it out of his hands and started down the hall.

The Young man stared after her for a few seconds then ran to catch up.

"Who are you?" Lettie asked a moment later "I thought I knew everyone around here. Are you new?"

"Uh... no." the young man answered "Not exactly. My name's John."

Lettie froze "John? As in..."

"Prince John." He shrugged "Yeah. That's me."

Lettie stared at him. Obviously he was telling the truth _"How is he prince John?" _she wondered. She'd always imaged the prince as mean and ugly. But _this _Prince John seemed sweet... and yes, he was quite good looking. He didn't look like the kind that would send out demands for the people to be taxed till they couldn't feed their own families.

She shook her head and continued into the kitchen.

"So... Who are you?" John asked.

"Lettie."

"Lettie?"

"Mm-hm." she sat the crate down in the middle of the floor "I'm one of the maids... but you probably guessed that."

"I had a hunch." John grinned.

Lettie shook her head and smiled as she started to pull the groceries from the crate and put them away "How is it I've never seen you before?"

"Well, I'm generally in my room or in the garden." He answered pulling a twenty pound sack of beans out of the box "I decided to explore the castle."

"First time in fifteen years?"

"Yeah." John looked down into the crate "I don't really remember much about from when I was younger. But my curiosity finally got the best of me." he grabbed onto the sack of flour and hoisted it out.

Lettie took the sack and carried it over to the pantry. She was becoming _very _confused. John didn't seem to have a spiteful bone in his body! He was quite pleasant.

"Hey..." He said a few minutes later "Have you ever heard of... Robin Hood?"

Lettie shrugged "Everyone knows Robin Hood."

"So he _is_ real?"

"Of course." She laughed "What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, I thought that maybe Brutus just made him up as a good excuse to get mad."

Lettie stared at the prince for a moment then burst out laughing "No. Robin Hood is real. Trust me. And so are the Merry Men."

"But no one has seen their faces?" John leaned back against the counter "Why?"

"Protection."

"Why doesn't anyone try to catch them? They're theives."

"Only from Brutus McGreedy." Lettie answered "They _never _steal from the people. Only return."

"Return what?"

"Their Money."

John cocked his head in confusion "What do you mean?"

Lettie was about to answer when Mrs. Humphrey entered the room "Oh, aren't you just a dear! Thank you so much Darlin'!"

"Not a problem, Ma'am." Lettie smiled, then she turned back to John "You should probably go."

"Yeah." He nodded "I'll... see you around." then he turned and left.

As soon as he was out the door, Mrs. Humphrey grinned "Oooooh. Wasn't he the cute one?"

"That, Mrs. Humphrey," Lettie said turning to face the old woman "Was Prince John."

"What!?" the Cook's mouth fell open "Are you serious?"

"Mm-hm."

"B-but Prince John was supposed to be..."

"I know." Lettie shook her head "Believe me, I know."

"**I have to** think up a plan to get rid of Robin Hood." The sheriff growled.

Harley nodded "Surely the people know something about their great hero."

Lettie snuck up to the Sheriff's office and pressed her ear to the door.

"Of course." McGreedy agreed with his deputy "And if they don't give any information, they will be penalized."

Lettie's eyebrows furrowed.

"How?" Harley asked.

"Triple the taxes. And if they don't pay, their homes will be burned, the women and children will be sent to a work house and the men will be put in the dungeon!" The sheriff slammed his fist down on his desk "And I want it done... **NOW!**"

"Yes, Sir."

Lettie spun around and took off down the hall at full speed. She ran through the kitchen "I'll be back!" she called to Mrs. Humphrey.

"Where you goin'?" the cook asked, but Lettie was already out the door.

"Robin Hood." Lettie said under her breath as she ran towards the woods "Have to get there."

"**Men." Robin said **to the group "I've learned from a reliable source that the Sheriff is planning a new round of torture for the people."

Jack lowered the broken mirror he had been gazing into "Specifically on the people or you?"

"Us." Robin corrected "He's trying to get us. I've got a plan, but we have to work fast."

"What's he plannin, Rob?" Little John asked.

"And what's the plan?" Will added.

Robin quickly filled them in on what was going on then added with a smile "McGreedy wants information. He'll get information."

"Why can't we just git rid of the Sheriff and storm the castle?" Trusty asked "Then we can rid the kingdom of Prince John and everything will be cool."

"Because, there's something not quite right going on." Robin answered "Before we do any pernament damage, we've got some things to figure out."

"Like what?" Little John asked.

"Yeah." Jack pipped up "Like what?"

Robin looked around at the men "Like, what _really _happened to King Richard. And where on earth did Prince John come from."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin walked through Nottingham handing out some food and money that had been swiped earlier.

"Robin." Will said, coming up beside his leader "I'm afraid another family has been removed from their home."

"That makes seven this month." Robin sighed "And it's only the thirteenth!"  
"If this doesn't stop, there aren't going to be anyone left with a home." Little John snorted "They may as well burn the village."

Robin quickly elbowed him in the side "Don't give any ideas. Comprende?"

"Loud and clear!" Little John gave a salute then looked towards the palace "Ooh. Looks like he's coming. Positions every one!"

Kovu sniffed the air and growled.

"Easy boy." Robin patted the wolf's head "Stay calm."

Brutus McGreedy rode into the town along with Harley as well as several soldiers. As soon as he spotted Robin Hood, he grinned.

"Ah, Robin!" He said smugly "I was just talking about you."

"Robin gets the feeling that's all you ever talk about." Will responded.

"You must be a big fan." Jack added.

McGreedy's eyebrows lowered and he stood up in his stirrups "Listen to me, People of Nottingham! Tell me what you know of this bandit or suffer the consequences!"

A little girl about five years old, whom the sheriff recognized as the one he had grabbed a day earlier, raised her hand.

Her mother gasped and quickly pushed it back down "Sh." the lady whispered.

"But I know, Mommy!" The girl insisted.

"Let the child speak!" McGreedy shouted "Talk now, girl!"

"Well..." she said "He's about eh-big. With fuzzy dark brown hair and dark eyes. His skin is medium tan and he wears a black and gray suit with lots of pretties."

The sheriff nodded as the child went on "Perfect description."

Harley's eyebrows furrowed "Sir. It sounds like she'd describing you."

Brutus froze and thought "It does..." he looked down at the girl "Who are you speaking of?"

She clasped her hands behind her back "I thought _you _were Robin Hood."

McGreedy growled in frustration "Someone had better answer me!" And answers he got.

Everyone had a different description of the bandit. One man even said that Robin Hood was a forest Imp with green hair and purple skin, which made all the Merry Men double over in laughter.

It wasn't long till the Sheriff realized that Robin had beat him to the punch. He looked over to where the thief was leaning against a tree.

"He's laughing at me." McGreedy mumbled "I can't see his face, but I know he's laughing at me!"

"More than likely." Harley answered.

"Laugh all you want, Robin Hood!" McGreedy shouted "But this is not over!"

Robin bopped Trusty's shoulder then whispered something in his ear.

"Robin ain't laughin'!" Trusty shouted.

A moment later, an arrow soared through the shoulder of the Sheriff's jacket, yanking him straight off the back of his horse and pinning him to a wall that was about a foot away.

"Now Robin's laughing!" Trusty guffawed.

Robin straightened up then turned and disappeared into the trees.

"I will get you Robin Hood!" McGreedy shouted "I will get you!"

"Not in this lifetime." Robin whispered.

**Lettie was standing **on the front steps of the palace when McGreedy rode in.

"Take care of my horse!" He snapped, throwing the reins at her.

"Yes, Sir." Lettie chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" he demanded "What would you know?"

"Nothing." Lettie answered "Absolutely nothing, Sir."

The sheriff stared at her for a long moment "Who are you?"

"A maid."

"Oh, yes." he shook his head and walked into the palace.

Lettie laughed and rubbed the horse's muzzle "It takes very little guessing to know what got under his skin."

The horse snorted as if to say "No kidding."

Lettie led it out to the stables, took it's saddle and bridle then placed it in a stall. Then she started feeding all the horses.

She was working on forking some hay into a stall when a voice behind her said "I thought you were one of the palace maids."

She spun around, the pitch fork in her hand was being held like a weapon.

"Whoa." Prince John jumped back "I'm not here to steal the oats, I promise."

Lettie chuckled and relaxed her grip on the tool "What are you doing out here?"  
"Exploring." John answered "What about you?"

"I work wherever I'm needed." she said, returning to her chore.

"So you're a Jack-of-all-trades?"

"Something like that." She leaned the pitchfork up against the wall "So, why did you need to escape the palace?"

"Brutus is mad again." John answered "Robin Hood." he shook his head "Someone should stop that guy!"

"Why?"

"He's a thief. Thieves need to be brought to justice."

Lettie rolled her eyes "When Brutus McGreedy is brought to justice, Robin Hood will stop robbing."

John stared at her "What does that mean?"

"Sheriff McGreedy is a thief himself." She picked the pitchfork back up.

"That isn't true." The prince said defensibly, following the girl down the stable aisle.

"Isn't it?" Lettie turned to face the young man "He unjustly mistreats the people. He demands way to much taxes too many times too close together!" she shook her head in disgust "Ever since King Richard was killed, Brutus McGreedy has done nothing but tear this kingdom apart!"

John's face was in complete shock "That isn't true. Brutus basically raised me. He's not that kind of guy."

The ire that had been building up in Lettie quickly died. She sighed and shook her head "Sorry. I've been accused of being outspoken."

"It's okay." John shrugged "And just to be fair, I'll ask him about it."

"_Like he'd tell you the truth." _She thought, but instead she smiled and said "You do that."

As soon as she was done with the horses, she headed towards the back of the castle.

"Where are you off to now?" John asked, jogging to catch up.

"The garden."

"Maid. Stable hand. Gardener." he smiled "Quite talented."

Lettie chuckled "If you say so."

She grabbed a basket off of the picket fence and started collecting the ripe vegetables while John just chitchatted with her.

A few moments later, a long low howl echoed around them.

Lettie looked towards the woods and stood from where she had been pulling some carrots "I have to go. Got lots of work to do."

John nodded "I'll see you later." he sent her one last smile then hurried away.

Lettie dusted her hands off on her skirt "Now what?"

"**I'm Hungry." Trusty **grumbled.

"You're always hungry." Little John retorted "Where do you put all the food you devour? You're too short for it to go far."

Trusty growled then attempted to tackle the big guy "I don't know how your mother kept you fed! You probably could eat a full cow!"

Little John grabbed the collar of the shorter guy's shirt and lifted him into the air "Guilty as charged."

"Put me down you over grown chicken coop!"

"Are you sure it's not the wind holdin' you up, Shorty?"

"Seriously guys." Lettie said, stepping into the clearing "Do you ever knock it off?"

Little John and Trusty looked over at her, then at each other "Nope."

She placed her hands on her hips "Down."

Little John shrugged and dropped Trusty, who hit the ground with a ***THUP* **"There."

Lettie shook her head then tossed a large sack of food at Little John's feet "Food from the palace. As ordered."

Will nodded in approval "Perfect. How do you managed to sneak it out?"

"I'm a girl." she laughed "I can managed things you can't even imagine."

"We already know that." Jack said "You are amazing."

"We'll take care of the food immediately." Will added.

"Good." Lettie patted Kovu's head "Stay out of trouble. You know how McGreedy is."

"No one knows him better than us Merry Men." Trusty said proudly "We tussle with him every day!"

"Actually, Robin does." Little John grinned at her "We all know Robin Hood."

Lettie rolled her eyes and laughed "Yes. I know Robin Hood. Well, I have to run. See you guys later."

"Bye Lettie." Jack waved and waggled his eyebrows "If Nottingham ever gets a restaurant again, I'll take you to it."

She quirked an eyebrow "You try that and you'll end up with more food in your face then planned." with that, she turned and left, leaving the guys laughing behind.

About an hour later, she stepping into the Nottingham town.

She pulled her cape more around her shoulders as she walked down the trashed streets. More than half of the population was homeless now.

Except for when Robin Hood visited, it almost seemed like no one knew how to smile anymore.

Hungry children ran the streets looking for some morsel of food.

Everyday it got worse.

Lettie slowly walked towards a pile of wood that used to be a house before the sheriff had it torn down and left as an 'example' to those who wanted to try and refuse him.

When she reached the spot, she pushed a large board over then crawled through a small opening. A short tunnel had been created through the wreckage which led to a small room. The only place where the floor had survived the destruction. The spot was about four foot wide and three feet long. Jumbled and twisted boards made up the roof and kept the rain out.

Lettie slowly crawled into the room where a young child about three years old was fast asleep.

"Bonnie." she said gently "Wake up."

The small child's eyes fluttered open "Ettie?"

"Mm-hm." Lettie smiled "Come on. You need to eat."

"Not Ung-wy." Bonnie answered.

Lettie shook her head "You have to eat, Bonnie. You'll never get well if you don't."

Bonnie had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and she was small for her three years.

Her parents had been kicked out of their house a year ago because they couldn't pay their taxes.

The father was arrested and the mother was sent to the work house.

Bonnie had been left on someone's door step, hoping that she'd be taken care of. But everyone in Nottingham was so bad off, no one could afford to feed another mouth.

So, Lettie had taken her to broken down house and started taking care of her. But then, Bonnie got sick and no matter what Lettie did, she just got worse.

"Come on." Lettie said quietly "Please eat something."

Bonnie stared at her for a second then finally consented and took a roll that Lettie had been trying to give her.

Lettie watched the child slowly eat the bread. A chill breeze blew through the boards.

Lettie frowned as the structure creaked ever so slightly.

Her biggest fear was one day coming out to find that it had collapsed. She would just take the girl to the palace, but McGreedy would fire her in a heartbeat. Then she'd have no place to get the food from.

She knew she'd have to find something else quickly. With winter setting in, the little cove was a deathtrap.

"I have to go now, Bonnie." she said a moment later "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Otay." Bonnie laid back down and pulled a moth eaten blanket around her. The holes did little to keep her warm.

Lettie pulled off her cape and tucked it securely around the child "Please eat something while I'm gone. I want you to get better."

Bonnie nodded, burying her face in the warm cape "Otay."

Lettie smiled and kissed the girl's burning forehead "I'll see you soon." then she crawled out of the structure and returned the board to it's place at the entrance.

The board was mainly placed there to keep any extra cold air out. But if worse came to worse, she knew that the board was so rotten, Bonnie would be able to push it over easily.

She shivered as the cold evening wind blew into her face "Alright. Back to the palace."

**John was looking **out a window when he spotted Lettie hurrying up the walk. The wind blowing her hair across her face as she tried to get out of the cold.

"Why doesn't she have a cape on?" he wondered. A moment later, she disappeared through the kitchen door.

"Good evening, John." Brutus greeted as he walked into the room and started to pour himself a warm cup of tea "What were you looking at?"

"A girl."

The sheriff sputtered and spit the whole mouthful of tea he'd just drunk out "A girl!?"

John raised a curious eyebrow "It's just one of the maids, Brutus. She was walking up the front walk."

"Oh." Brutus joined the young man at the window "Looks like we're going to have a downpour tonight."

John nodded in agreement "It does."

They stood there in silence, looking out at the castle courtyard. The way the castle and wall had been built, it blocked any view of the town.

A few minutes later, Lettie left the castle again and hurried towards the barn, two milk pails in her hands.

John couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he watched her, while McGreedy on the other hand frowned.

He could never figure out why, but Lettie was his least favorite of the maids. There was just something about her that really got under his skin.

"Brutus." John said slowly "I promised someone I'd ask you something, and I want a straight answer. Okay?"

By the way the Prince was staring at the barn, McGreedy had a feeling it was _that _girl "What is it?"

"What's going on with the town?" John looked over at the older man "Why are the people suffering? Why do people think _you _have been tearing this place apart?"

McGreedy stared into space for a long moment, then he let out an audible sigh "John. I didn't tell you this but, the kingdom's in a bad way. We've hit hard times." he turned to face the young man "And when times get rough, people have to have someone to blame. And it's generally the people in high places that get the honor."

John nodded "I understand. Thanks."

Brutus nodded "Of course. Now if you'll excuse me." Then he left the room.

John sighed with relief "Thank goodness his explanation made sense."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lettie was staring **at the cow. Her mind not necessarily on her chore.

The cow moved impatiently.

"Sorry, Jollie." Lettie said, patting the cow's side. She quickly finished milking the heifer then let her go. But Lettie sat back down on the stool, her mind drifting once again.

Several minutes later she was yanked out of her thinking as something heavy and warm went around her shoulders.

"It's a little too cold to be running around without something warm." John said.

Lettie smiled "Thanks. I'm afraid I don't have my cape anymore."

He nodded and looked at the two pails of milk sitting at her feet "Wow. I didn't know invisible cows gave milk."

Lettie burst out laughing and stood up, laying a punch into the prince's arm as she did "Very funny."

John rubbed his arm "Ow."

Lettie chuckled and picked up the two pails "What are you doing out here? McGreedy angry again?"

"No. I actually came to talk to you." He took one of the pails from her "I talked to Brutus about what you said. The kingdom's just in hard times right now."

"And people have to have someone to blame." Lettie finished, shaking her head "Typical."

John glanced at her "What now?"

"If the kingdom is in such hard times, then why isn't the castle?" She looked up at him "There's never a lack of _anything_ in the palace. Did I mention that McGreedy is _always _getting new clothes?"

The Prince just stared at her. It was obvious that this was a very touchy subject "So... How long have you worked here?"

Lettie shook her head. Leave it to a boy to change the subject "Since I was twelve, so... nine years."

"Oh."

When they reached the kitchen, Lettie took the pails to the cold cellar. When she came back up, Just was still waiting.

"I wonder where Mrs. Humphrey is." she said, mainly to herself.

"Well..." John said "I guess I'll go up to my room and wait for Brutus to come back."

"Come back?" Lettie asked "What do you mean?"

"He left to do town patrol a couple hours ago." the prince shrugged "I'll see you later." then he left.

Lettie pushed a strand of hair out of her face "Well. Looks like the Merry Men are going to be paying a visit to the palace." she walked out the kitchen door and faced the woods. She let out a long low whistle then waited.

A few seconds later, an answering howl reached her ears followed by two sharp barks.

"Good boy." she turned around and went back inside "Alright, Mr. Be-Greedy. You asked for it."

**Sheriff McGreedy chuckled **as he walked into the castle. His deputies were taking the money in through a back way so that Prince John wouldn't see it.

He took off his black cape and tossed it to Lettie, who was standing by the door "Be sure it gets ironed."

"Yes, sir." Lettie said. She watched the sheriff walk past and smiled "Surprise."

McGreedy walked into his office and closed the door. The small chest of money sitting by his desk made him grin "Once again. Payday." he opened the lid and frowned "Where's all the money?" he demanded.

Harley shrugged "That's all there was." he raked his hand through the coins "There's no more."

The sheriff slammed his hand down on his desk "Who didn't pay?"

"A number of people."

"Remove them from their houses! Sell their goods!"

"Return their money!" Another voice said.

Both men spun around to see a Merry Man standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in here?" McGreedy demanded.

"Are you kidding?" Little John snorted "Your guards are blind at bats!"

"GUARDS!"

The castle began to shake as nearly one hundred men started running the halls.d

Will stepped into the office behind Little John, Kovu at his heels "Looks like we'll have to take it the hard way."

McGreedy's eyebrows lowered "Robin Hood speaks."

"Oh, I'm not Robin Hood." Will answered.

Kovu suddenly let out a loud vicious bark that caused McGeedy and Brutus to jump.

Little John and Will rushed forward and grabbed the chest.

"Oh yeah!" Little John placed the chest on his shoulder "We got it... what!?"

One of the guards grabbed the chest out of his hands and ran.

"Get back here!" Little John bellowed, then charged after the man.

McGreedy smirked "Where's Robin Hood?"

At that instant, the bandit in question dropped from the ceiling to the desk.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." McGreedy growled "But I guess you did."

Robin simply shrugged.

The Sheriff yanked out his sword and swung it at the bandit, who quickly leapt out of the way, then took off running down a hall.

"Get Robin Hood!" McGreedy shouted to some soldiers who ran in the door just then "And get the money!"

Robin could hear the many steps following behind _"I can't leave. Not without the money."_

"I will get you this time, Robin Hood!" McGreedy shouted "You will be stopped!"

Upstairs, John was reading a book when all the commotion reached his ears "What on earth is that?" he closed the book and went down the stairs. He followed the noise till he found the source.

All the Merry Men, along with Robin and the Sheriff _and _several guards we attempting to get a chest that was being passed around like Hot Potatoe.

One of the concealed figures would get it, then one of the guards would get it. Around and around it went for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Robin grabbed the chest and handed it to John, then motioned for them to run.

The four Merry Men were out in lightning speed, but the doors slammed shut before Robin could exit.

"Say good bye, Robin." The Sheriff sneered.

Robin looked around quickly looking for some escape and finally saw it. A small window thirty feet up the wall.

"Get him." McGreedy barked.

Several men approached, their swords drawn.

Prince John watched curiously as the Bandit backed up against a wall "What is he doing?" he asked himself.

Just then, Robin took off across the room at lightning speed.

All the men watched as the Bandit ran about five feet up the wall, then sprang to the other wall and back again, very swiftly gaining height.

"How on earth." McGreedy mumbled

Then, Robin latched onto the small window sill, and with a wave at the men below, disappeared.

"**NO!**"__McGreedy shouted, his face red with anger "After him! Take horses and catch that crook! I want to see him in the guillotine!"

Harley quickly ran out the doors, several soldiers behind him.

"Close the gates!" McGreedy shouted out the window "Don't let that criminal escape."

Robin climbed down the wall as quickly as possible. As soon as the ground was close enough, the bandit jumped then took off at lightning speed across the yard.

"Gates are lowered!" One of the guards at the gate shouted "All exits are closed!"

Robin groaned inwardly but kept running for the gate "There's more than one way to get out."

A few moments later, the large metal gate came into sight. The small black squares made the bandit smile "Perfect."

"There's no escape!" Harley called, him and his men on horseback were riding swiftly towards the runaway.

"That what you think." Robin muttered.

"Yes. Yes!" McGreedy sneered from where he was watching out the window "Robin Hood is down!"

John stepped up beside the sheriff and watched "I wonder why he's not slowing down."

As they watched, the Bandit ran straight at the gate and leapt straight into the air. Then with no trouble at began to scale the ninety foot gate with no problem.

"Shoot him down!" Harley ordered.

Every guard began firing at Robin,, who somehow managed to move out of the way by moving to one of the sides.

"Form a straight line!" The Deputy shouted "So he can't dodge!"

All the soldiers lined up and aimed their arrows, then shot.

At the last moment, Robin sprang up from one of the rungs and latched onto the top of gate, then disappeared over it.

"After him!"

Robin didn't bother to clime but simply jumped then took off again.

"He'll never escape!" One guard shouted "He can't outrun our horses!"

But that statement seemed to prove untrue. The faster they made their horses run, the faster the bandit ran.

It wasn't long till they came to the woods and Robin Hood disappeared from sight.

"The Sheriff is not going to be happy about this." Harley groaned "If Robin wants us dead, why doesn't he just shoot us and get it over with?"

"Maybe because he knows that the angry Sheriff is more torture." One of the men answered.

**Sheriff McGreed shook **his head "Great. He probably escaped... AGAIN!"

Prince John shook his head "That... is a skilled robber."

McGreedy spun around "John! What are you doing here?"

"I heard the commotion and came to investigate." The Prince answered "What was in that chest anyways?"

"Money for the people." The sheriff answered "It was a gift from another kingdom. But like usual, that no good Robin Hood stole it!"

John shook his head "He really needs to be stopped."

McGreedy nodded "I agree. And I wish I knew how he keeps getting into the palace!"

**(Whoa. Sorry it took so long to update, I was slightly stuck! Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs, and follows! Next chapter you _might _find out who Robin Hood is... _might. _Well... Laterz!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Whoops. Sorry, no Robin Hood scoop in this chapter. You'll have to wait a while longer. I know some of you have your guesses...)**

**Lettie chuckled quietly **and smiled "Another job well done."

"Hello, Lettie."

She jumped and spun around, almost running into the Prince "John! Hi. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled "Just came to say hi." he stuck his hands in his pockets "Robin Hood struck again."

"So I figured." she responded "The Sheriff's resounding 'No!' was dead give away."

"Do you have any idea how to stop that guy?" John shook his head "He stole a chest of money meant for the people."

"You mean, stole a chest of money that had been taken _from _the people."

"No. It was a gift from another kingdom."

Lettie clamped her teeth down on her tongue to keep from responding. Oi! She could grill that Sheriff and serve him to the town for dinner! She looked up at the Prince "Have you ever seen the town?"

He shook his head "No. I've tried to slip out, but the guards always catch me."

"Then follow me."

She led him from the kitchen and down a hall that ended with a dead end. After looking around to make use no one was looking, she pressed in of of the stone, then rearranged it and the eight around it into a different order. Then, the whole wall slid back to reveal a long spiral staircase that went straight up.

"Whoa." John said "How long has that been there?"

Lettie laughed "Since the palace was built seven hundred years ago. Now come on!" she grabbed the prince's hand and pulled him through the opening right before it closed back.

"How do you know about this?" he asked as they started up the stairs.

"I was twelve years old when I started working here." she responded "I was curious and wanted adventure. One day, I discovered that the stone pushed in, then after awhile, I discovered the pattern."

"Smart kid." John chuckled How often do you come up here?"

"Whenever I feel like it."

By then, they had reached the top, which opened up into a small room at the top of the tallest tower in the palace.

"Cool." John glanced around "Is there any other way to get up here?"

"Nope." she pointed over to a window "Take a look at Nottingham."

John raised a curious eyebrow then walked over to the window, his smile immediately vanished "What... happened?"

Lettie shook her head "Time. Fate." she joined him at the window "Half the people don't even have a home anymore. Half the people don't even live in the town anymore."

"Did they move?"

"More or less." she had a very big feeling if she told him that they were in the dungeon, he wouldn't believe her.

"Wow." John shook his head "It's... terrible. Almost makes me sad that I'm going to rule it one day."

She froze "One day?"

"Yeah. I can't be crowned till I'm twenty-three." he shrugged "Which is in a few weeks, so..."

She nodded slightly "John. Do... you remember anything about your parents? King Richard and Queen Mariam?"

"No." he leaned against the window "Brutus says I was sick for most of my life, but I don't remember that either." he smiled at her "I just take his word for it."

"Do you believe everything he tells you?"

"Why shouldn't I? He raised me." John chuckled slightly "I mean, he's my back up."

"What do you mean?" She couldn't help the alarmed feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

"When I was ten I signed a paper saying that if anything happened to me, he would take over for me." he answered.

Lettie frowned "Uh-huh." just then she looked over to where the broken down house was. Her heart leapt into her throat. The whole thing was flat. The board that had been covering the entrance was laying on top "No."

John looked over at her worried "Lettie?"

"No!" she spun around and shot down the stairs.

John was right behind her as she left the secret place and ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

She burst through the kitchen doors then skid to a stop so fast, he almost ran into her.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Bonnie. Lettie's cape held firmly in her hand and her thumb in her mouth.

Lettie sighed with relief then ran over to the child and pulled her into a tight hug "Bonnie, what happened?"

"Fewl down." the child answered "Stawted movin' so I weft." she sniffed "Den it fewl. Sowry."

"It wasn't your fault, Sweetheart." Lettie said "I'm just glad you're okay. I was so worried!" she held the girl at arm's length "You are okay, right?"

Bonnie nodded "Poofect."

Lettie laughed softly then hugged her again "Good."

John was standing in the kitchen doorway watching the exchange. He couldn't help but smile.

"_She is the most amazing girl." _he thought.

Lettie stood up and carried Bonnie over to one of the counters and sat her down "Here." grabbed a piece of bread "Eat this."

Bonnie gladly accepted it.

A few moments later, Lettie sighed "Now what."

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Lettie glanced at the child then walked over to the prince "What am I going to do with her? Where she had been staying is a pile of rubble."

"Can't she stay here?"

"No." she shook her head "McGreedy would fire me in a heart beat if he knew I brought a child here."

John rolled his eyes "I doubt it."

"I don't." Lettie crossed her arms "Either way, it's too risky. I _need _this job or Bonnie, and several others, don't eat."

John stared at her for a moment then smiled, his eyes lighting up "Let me handle it."

"I don't know..."

"Please." he pointed to where the child was sitting "For Bonnie."

Lettie was quiet for a long moment, then she sighed "Alright. But if anything happens to her..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder "It won't. I promise."

After a long moment she nodded "Okay."

He smiled "Just leave it to me."

An hour later, Brutus returned from a search for the Merry Mens' hideout.

"Good afternoon, Brutus." John greeted "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." the sheriff answered.

"You want what's best for this kingdom right?"

"Of course."

"Even for children without a home and food, right?"

"Of course."

John stepped aside to reveal Bonnie "This one wandered into the castle. She's sick and underfed. I'd like to keep her here."

"John." McGreedy shook his head "I don't think so."

"She has no home." John argued "You said you wanted what was best for everyone. She's just three."

If McGreedy had found that kid wandering around, he'd have kicked it back out the gates. But he had to keep John convinced that he was a kindhearted man "Alright. She can stay." he said, putting on his best smile.

John nodded "Thank you. I'm going to assign Lettie to personally care for her." he watched as a shadow went over the Sheriff's face just at a mention of her name "What's wrong?"

"Just... be careful, John." McGreedy answered "I don't trust that girl."

"I do." John turned and led Bonnie up the stairs to a room.

The child's eyes widened, then with a laugh she ran over and leapt onto the bed and in five seconds flat, was sound asleep.

John chuckled and put a blanket over her, then he went to find Lettie.

After looking around for a bit, he found her scrubbing the floor of the throne room.

He smiled and leaned against the door jam "Maid. Stable hand. Gardener." she looked up at him and smiled as he continued "Secret door opener and Child Carer." he chuckled "Is there anything you _don't _do?"

"Let me see..." she sat back on her heels "So far... no."

He straightened up and walked into the room "I thought you might like to know, Bonnie is going to be staying in the palace."

Lettie's eyes widened "Really?"

He nodded "Really. Brutus agreed. Plus, I told him that I was going to assign you to be her person caretaker."

"Yes!" Lettie squealed, and in a split second she was off the floor and her arms were flying around the Prince's neck "Thank you so much!"

John chuckled as he happily returned the hug "It was my pleasure, Lettie."

She sighed with relief "Thank you."

John became stock still for a moment, then he took her shoulders and gently pushed her back a little bit. Then, he kissed her.

Lettie stiffened immediately, but relaxed again just as fast. For the first time in years, everything was perfect. All sorrows were forgotten and all troubles dismissed.

The only thing happening was in this one perfect moment.

**Lettie stepped into **the room that Bonnie was occupying and leaned against the door. After a moment she sighed and ran her hand down her face "Way to go, Lettie." she scolded herself "Fall for the Prince like a love-sick filly." she shook her head "Let's just hope he doesn't find out the part I play with Robin Hood."

**McGreedy dipped his **quill in and out of the inkwell as he thought "What can Robin Hood not resist?" he huffed "Besides my torture."

John shrugged as he walked past the door "He's good at archery."

McGreedy jumped "Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"Sorry." John chuckled. Even the Sheriff's foul mood couldn't get him down.

"What's up with you?" McGreedy demanded. When John didn't answer, he groaned "It isn't, Lettie, is it?"

"Maybe."  
The sheriff shook his head "I don't trust that girl... at all."

"Lettie is one of the most one honest people around." John said "But, I'll still be careful, for your sake." then he got up and left the room.

McGreedy groaned "I've got to find away to get rid of that girl." then he smiled "Archery! Of course!" he quickly began to write some things down "A competition. Robin won't be able to resist the urge to beat me. Then we'll have him trapped!" he laughed "Perfect!"


	7. Chapter 7

"**It was big!" **Bonnie said emphatically "And soft!"

Lettie shook her head in wonder as she scrubbed the baseboards in the main hall. It had been two days since Bonnie had been brought to the palace and she was talking more than she ever had before.

"My bwankey is nice." the child finished.

Lettie sat back on her heels and smiled "I'm glad you like it."

Bonnie spun around in a circle, her blue dress flaring out around her "My dwess is soft too."

"You look beautiful, Bonnie." Lettie said. A second later, she heard the familiar sound of Prince John's footsteps walking down the hall.

Bonnie squealed "Don!" she screamed, running towards the young man.

John scooped the child up and tossed her several feet into the air, the twenty foot ceiling giving plenty of room. Then he caught her again "How's the princess?"

"Good." Bonnie answered around giggles.

John chuckled and sat the girl down on the floor. He looked at Lettie and noticed that she was staring at the floor, a wistful look on her face "Hey. Are you okay?"

She blinked and looked up at him "Of course. What's up?"

"Nothing much." John walked over to her and held out his hand and smiled.

She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Ever since the other day in the throne room there had been something between them. A good something. But not quite identified... and everyone around seemed to know it was there, including all the other maids.

There was a long moment of silence before John spoke "Hey, when you're done would you like to meet me in the garden? I mean, me and Bonnie."

Lettie smiled slowly "Sure. Give me twenty minutes."

"Alright." John nodded then he left, Bonnie trailing after him.

Lettie watched as they left and chuckled softly.

"Oooh. Lettie!" One of the other maids, Lola, swooned "Getting awfully close to the prince, aren't we?"

Lettie spun around, her eyes flashing "What does that mean?"

"Oh, we've seen you." Another maid, Jessie said "You staring all dreamy eyes into the prince's eyes!"

Lettie's fists clenched at her sides "You're crazy!"

"Are we?"

She held her breath and counted to fifteen before slowly and forcefully responding "You don't know what you're talking about."

Lola scoffed "No offense, Lettie. But you're the _last _person who would fit into the royal life."

Jessie nodded "Yeah... have to agree."

Lettie turned her back on them for fear she might strangle them both from anger "I have to go." then she walked away.

John glanced down at Bonnie then grabbed the child's hand and rushed towards the gardens.

"Who do those girls think they are?" he mumbled "Seriously?" he reached the gardens a few seconds before Lettie did.

"Hi." she greeted. It was obvious that she was still aggravated.

"Hey." John responded "I thought you'd be longer."

"Nah. Decided an early break was... beneficial." she let out an aggravated huff of air "For others."

"Don't listen to them." John said "They don't know anything."

Lettie's eyebrows rose "Don't tell me you heard that conversation."

The Prince's face turned a deep red "I... yeah."

She shook her head "What does it matter if someone's a royal or a rebel?" she shrugged "People are people."

"I agree." John nodded "Speaking of Rebels, have you heard about the archery contest?"

"Yeah." Lettie answered, subconsciously picking a flower "It's a first."

"It's actually a trap for Robin Hood." John said "Brutus thinks that the bandit won't be able to resist the urge to show him up. Guards are going to be ready to grab him."

"Really?" A slow smile crept across Lettie's face "That's... smart."

"There's also going to be a grand prize." The Prince chuckled "I guess we'll see if it works."

"I guess so."

**Robin stepped into **the clearing and got all of the mens' attention "Listen. That archery contest is a trap, as I was informed by our reliable source."

"Figures." Will groaned "McGreedy would do anything to get you, Rob."

"So are we going to bail?" Little John asked.

Robin chuckled "And miss a chance? No." The Bandit smiled and picked a bow up from a tree stump "We're going. And we're winning."

**The morning of **the contest was bright and sunny, perfect for a competition. It was being held in the Castle's courtyard.

Everyone was there, either to spectate or compete for the grand prize of two thousand dollars.

A large platform had been set up two hundred yards from the targets for the Prince and Sheriff to watch from. Lettie was on serving duty.

"Welcome!" McGreedy shouted "Today's contest will be a test of skill! Of all you men assembled here today, the winner will have a final shoot out with me!" then he muttered under his breath "And the winner will be Robin Hood."

Lettie scanned the crowd of archers for any sign of the bandits. Finally she spotted one... disguised as an old man.

"_Seriously?" _she thought _"He couldn't do better than that?"_

"The first arrow will be shot at thirty paces!" McGreedy continued "And the five furthest away from the bulls-eye will be eliminated while the rest move back ten paces. We will do this till we are down to two archers! Then the winner will go against me!"

Lettie sighed from her spot beside the platform "Does he ever stop?"

John chuckled and looked down at her "You're not around him for most of the day."

The floor of the platform was about two inches above her head, so she had to _really _look up to see him "For which I am grateful."

John smiled then sat back in his seat to watch the contest.

Lettie sat her tray that had the sheriff's drink on a small table that was nearby.

"Archers! To you marks!" McGreedy bellowed "And shoot!"

Arrows flew through the air, some striking the bullseye, some just missing, others, well... let's just say the target was a challenge to even nick.

Competitors were swiftly eliminated. The last five, including the 'old man', were all skilled shooters.

"Narrowing the search." The sheriff chuckled.

John nodded. It was strange, he was having a strange feeling but couldn't place it.

He saw a movement beside him and looked down at Lettie. She was just standing there, her hands clasped behind her back looking on.

Finally it came down to the winner... the old man.

McGreedy chuckled "Perfect." he stood from his seat and took his own bow and arrow "Alright! Now, if you can defeat me the reward is yours."

The old man bowed but said not a word.

"_This is definitely him." _the sheriff thought _"He refuses to speak."_

The two men took their marks, McGreedy shot first, his arrow landing right in the middle of the bull's-eye. He turned to face the old man "I'm sorry my friend but..."

The man simply held up his hand, showing he had not yet given up. He glanced over at Lettie who smiled and nodded.

John noticed the small exchange and frowned. What was that about?

The old man turned and faced the target and brought his bow up. A second later, the arrow flew. It's sharp edge sliced straight through the middle of the sheriff's staff, causing McGreedy's arrow to fall out of the target.

A loud applaud erupted from the crowd, not because the old man had won, but because the sheriff had lost.

McGreedy chuckled as he turned to face the man "Congratulations, Sir." then he face twisted into a sneer "Or shall I say, Robin Hood!"

Everyone gasped as the sheriff yanked out another arrow and at the speed of light shot it at the disguised figure.

But the arrow was suddenly thrown off and pinned to a target that was fifty paces away, an arrow right in the middle of the staff.

Everyone looked up on a hill where a caped figure was standing, the wolf at his side.

The 'old man' laughed and pulled off the fake beard and mustache and straightened "I'm not Robin Hood." Will said "And I wasn't shooting."

"Will Scarlet." McGreedy growled "If you weren't shooting, who was?"

"Robin." the merry man answered "For your pleasure, sir. I'll take that reward now."

"GUARDS! ARREST THEM!" McGreedy shouted.

Will shrugged "We expected as much from you sir." then he turned and sprinted off.

"Get them!" the sheriff shouted till his face turned red. Things became chaotic as soldiers rushed from everywhere and the towns people scattered.

"Get Robin!" McGreedy called to some of the men, pointed to the top of the hill "He's the one with the wolf! GO!"

John watched as several ran to obey, then a noise reached his ears. Someone was laughing. He very slowly looked down to where Lettie was standing. Her hand was clamped over her mouth in an attempt to suppress her laughter.

"What?" John asked.

Lettie glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement and deviousness "Nothing, John." she chuckled "Nothing."

The Prince slowly sat back in his seat, a disturbing thought came to his mind. Robin and the Merry Men had been prepared for the attack. They knew about the trap that had been laid. He sighed "And there's only one person who could have told them." he looked over at Lettie who was still watching the guards rush around in an attempt to catch Robin and the men. His heart sank as the truth completely set in "She's a traitor."

**Later that afternoon,** Lettie was humming to herself as she swept one of the hall floors.

John slowly approached her, hoping that there would be someway for her to deny his confrontation.

"Hey." She greeted "What's wrong?"

"Lettie..." he took a deep breath and let it out in a long huff "We need to talk. Now."

She raised a curious eyebrow and leaned her broom up against the wall "What?"

"The archery contest." he started, watching her reaction slowly "How did Robin Hood know that was a trap?" her face remained emotionless "You were the only on who knew, Lettie."

She stared at him "And?"

"I saw the exchange between you and the 'old man' before Robin showed up." his voice was becoming agitated "He knew you. How would one of Robin's men know you unless you'd been talking to them?"

She didn't answer, just continued to stare at him. Her dark green eyes showing no clue to her thoughts.

"_You_ warned Robin about the trap. You're the one who's been helping them get into the palace." he threw his hands into the air "I thought I could trust you Lettie! But all this time, you've been working for Robin Hood!"

Still she said nothing. She merely blinked as she stared at him.

John stared at her for a long moment, then his eyebrows lowered "No." he said quietly "No, I'm wrong, aren't I?" he took a step away from her "You're not _helping_ Robin Hood. You _are _Robin Hood."

Lettie's expression remained indifferent, but she looked him straight in the face and spoke "Yes, John. _I _am Robin Hood."

**(Dum dum duuuuummmmm! John's heart is now broken :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Everything is beginning to unfold! Congrats to you people who guessed! Laterz!)**


	8. Chapter 8

John stared at her dumbstruck "No." he finally said shaking his head "You can't be. I've seen you and Robin in the same place."

"That wasn't Robin." Lettie answered "It was one of the other men."

"But..." he shook his head again "The contest..."

"Will wasn't shooting." she cut him off "I was. I just hid the bow behind my before anyone could see. Will tucked the arrow he was 'shooting' into his sleeve."

"But the wolf."

"Kovu is mine. He obeys my orders. And my orders were to follow Jack." she shook her head "It's not my fault that everyone assumed the wolf always stayed with the leader."

"So that was you that jumped up the walls?" John asked a moment later.

"Yes."

He shook his head once again "I..." he let out an exasperated sigh "I thought I could trust you." with that he turned and walked away.

Lettie waited till he was out of sight before she sighed and picked up her broom "Way to go, Lettie. Way to go."

For the next several hours, Lettie kept expecting guards to come after her, but they never did.

"John must not have said anything yet." she said to herself "I may not get in tomorrow so..." she tossed her cleaning supplies into the supply closet and quickly ran for some stairs "I've got to figure this out today."

after taking several, several, several stairs, she finally entered the attic "Okay. Where to start."

She glanced around at the dust covered things that looked like they hadn't been touched in ages.

There were several boxes stacked against the walls, mainly containing decorations for different events. Events that hadn't happened since before the royal family was killed.

A large portrait of the former royals was leaning against one of the far walls, a thick layer of dust covering it.

She shook her head and refocused on her mission: finding out what McGreedy was up to.

That statement that John had made the other day bugged her: '_When I was ten I signed a paper saying that if anything happened to me, he would take over for me'_

"Why hasn't he killed him yet." she said to herself, still scanning the large room. Just then her gaze landed on a chest that didn't have much dust on it. It's brass padlock looked nearly new. A name plate on top read: Brutus McGreedy.

"Ooh. Jackpot." she rushed over to the chest and knelt down beside it "Let's see..." she pulled a knife out of her pocket and messed with the lock. Ten seconds later, it sprang open "Thank you." she pushed the lid open and looked at the array of papers inside "What have we here?"

Some of the papers were deeds to houses and land that he had taken. Others were treasurer reports, then she found the document she was looking for. She flipped opened the first page, her eyebrows lowering into a scowl as she read:

_I, King John of Nottingham do decree_

_that if anything should happen to be during my rein_

_that will permanently make me unable to rule_

_I hereby declare that everything I own go to my successor_

_Sheriff Brutus M. McGreedy._

_Signed, Prince John of Nottingham._

Lettie shook her head "That's why. John isn't king yet!" she looked at the paper again "And the only way for McGreedy to become king unopposed is for it to be _given _to him." she rubbed her forehead "But... how did this happen anyways?" she began shifting through the papers again. All at once, one caught her eye. She grabbed it and read it, her eyes growing wide.

_McGreedy,_

_forces are ready and everything is set to eliminate the royal family._

_Be ready with the new heir._

Lettie's heart started pounding as she grabbed one paper after another. Each a correspondence from someone about the murder of the royal family. Then she picked up a newspaper clipping from a kingdom that was hundreds of miles away. The big bold letters jumped out at her:

_**Young Prince kidnapped.**_

_**Royal family frantic. Is offering large reward for the return **_

_**of their seven year old son.**_

Lettie let the papers fall back into the chest as she sat back on her heels "McGreedy was responsible for the attack on the palace. He planned it all to get the kingdom!" she picked up the newspaper clipping again and stared at the picture of the young prince that was printed on it "But where do you come in?"

**The next morning, **Lettie slowly approached the front gates of the palace to see if the guards were going to run at her. But like usual, they simply nodded and let her through.

"_Has he still not told?" _she wondered as she hurried into the castle.

"Good Morning." Mrs. Humphrey greeted like any other day.

Lettie glanced around "Um... hi."

"Is everything alright, Dear?"

"I guess so." She shook her head and walked over to the supply closet _"Why hasn't he said anything? I thought he was surely mad enough."_ She walked through the halls, sweeping a little here and there but mainly looking for the Prince.

He walked up on her a few minutes later. His face still showed the devastation and betrayal as the day before.

"Hi... Lettie." He mumbled.

"John."

He glanced at her but wouldn't meet her gaze "What?"

"Why haven't you turned me in?" She asked "I thought McGreedy was your buddy."

John shot her a glare "Apparently he's the only one I _can _trust." he shook his head "Here's what I don't understand, Lettie. Why are you Robin Hood? Why do you steal from the people?"

"For the second time, I _never _steal from the people!" Lettie exclaimed "I only take what was taken from them and return it!"

"Sure." he snorted.

"John, listen to me." she shook her head "Brutus McGreedy is a selfish, backwards, greedy man!" her hands balled into fists at her side "What if Robin Hood hadn't shown up at that competition, huh? That two thousand dollars. Where was McGreedy going to get it? If the kingdom is in such bad shape, where was he going to pull two thousand dollars from?"

John looked away from her.

"He's been lying to you for years! You just don't know it!"

John spun around to face her "Who's been lying to me, Lettie? The man who raised me, or the girl who's been stealing from him?"

Brutus McGreedy halted on his way past the doorway and backtracked to listen.

Lettie sighed "I can explain it to you, John. But I can't understand it for you."

John shook her head "Lettie. Robin Hood. Whoever you are. I hope you enjoy your life." he turned to walk away "Whatever is left of it." then he was gone.

Lettie bit her bottom lip and squeezed the handle of the broom till the palms of her hands hurts.

McGreedy grinned "So, our illustrious Robin Hood is a girl. And a maid, no less. This will be good."

The rest of the day went without problem. The chores were completed and at the end of the day, Lettie left.

John watched from a window as she walked across the front yard "Why?" he sighed "Of all the people, why Lettie?"

**Lettie stepped into **the clearing in the woods.

"Hey, Rob." Little John greeted "What's up?"

She shrugged "Not much besides the fact that Prince John now knows that I am Robin Hood."

"When did this happen?" Will asked.

"Yesterday."

"And you didn't tell us?" Trusty jumped from his spot on a tree root "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't think he was going to tell." Lettie answered, tossing her cape over a tree branch "But McGreedy overheard us talking today. He knows I'm Robin Hood now."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Lettie." Jack said "We'll find away."

Lettie snorted "You think Robin Hood is just going to disappear because the Sheriff figured out that it's me?" one by one the men nodded slowly "No." she responded "I promised that I would not stop until McGreedy is out of the palace." her green eyes sparked with the intensity of a wildfire on a summer day.

"So what do we do?" Little John asked.

"First, we're going to see what McGreedy does with the information he's acquired about Robin Hood." she answered "I'm not going back to the palace tomorrow, so we'll see what happens."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Brutus McGreedy rode out to town on his black stallion, a smirk stuck on his face.

"Tax time!" Harley shouted "Come now or pay the price!" he laughed at his little pun.

"That wasn't even funny!" Little John shouted "You have a dry sense of humor, Harley!"

McGreedy began to grin as the group of bandits stepped from the woods "Robin Hood! I've been expecting you." he chuckled "You're little secret had been exposed! Why don't you show everyone who you _really _are?"

The towns people began to mumble and whisper then stared up at the bandit.

Very slowly, Robin's hands raised to the hood of the cape and in one fluid motion, the hood flew back and mask fell away.

Everyone gasped "Lettie?" Several people mumbled.

Lettie smiled and pushed her ponytale over her shoulder "Are you happy, McGreedy?" she called.

"That's what I couldn't tell you!" The young girl from a few weeks ago said, tugging on her mom's hand "Robin Hood is a girl!"

"Yes!" McGreedy scoffed "A pathetic little girl!"

Lettie grinned as she removed the large cape that had once been used to conceal her identity.

She no longer wore her palace maid uniform. She was now in a mid-calf forest green skirt with a black long sleeved shirt and a vest with two inch sleeves that was the same color as her skirt. "Well I assumed, Sheriff," she chuckled "that you would have preferred that no one know you'd been getting beat by a girl."

The Merry men broke out into loud guffaws.

McGreedy's face turned a dark shade of red as his anger went out the roof "You will get what's coming to you, Robin Hood! I promise you!"

"Good." Lettie responded "Because I know what I'm after." she raised her bow, the arrow in place "Now go back to the palace and leave the people alone!"

"Bandits like you never last long!" McGreedy shouted.

"I'm not the thief, Brutus! You are!"

"I think I preferred when you didn't speak!"

"You made me." She pulled the arrow back a little more "Now leave. I would really hate to put a hole in that new suit!"

"You're too late!" McGreedy shouted "Everything will be completed in two days, Robin Hood! _I _will own this kingdom and you will be the first to be banished!"

Lettie's eyebrows furrowed "How are _you _going to own Nottingham? I thought John was the heir."

She saw a sinister glint come to his eyes.

"He is." The man sneered "And he does whatever I say." he turned his horse back towards the palace "Your days are numbered. I'd cherish them if I were you."

Lettie lowered her bow and arrow as the man rode away _"What is he up to?" _she wondered_._

"**Where's Lettie?" Bonnie **asked from her perch on her bed.

John leaned against the door frame and sighed "Bonnie, Lettie is..." he shook his head. What was he supposed to tell her?

"It's hard to give information that you're unsure about." A voice said behind him.

John spun around and his eyes widened "Lettie? What are you doing here?"

Lettie let out a huff of air "It's not safe here. For Bonnie." she looked down at the floor "McGreedy might hurt her in one of his mad rages and I don't want to risk that."

John nodded slowly "I see. So she'd be safer with you than with Brutus."

She knew he was talking about the running and shooting that often happened "I know a family that will take care of her till things are over."

"Over?" One of John's eyebrows rose "What do you mean by 'over'?"

Lettie slowly looked up into his face "John, listen. I know you're furious at me, but if you don't believe anything I tell you, just believe this. Brutus McGreedy is up to something. And I think... he's going hurt you."

John stared at her for a long moment. There wasn't a stitch of dishonesty on her face. She honestly believe what she had just said. He just didn't know if he could.

After a moment she shook her head "I... don't want anything to happen to you if I can help it."

John turned, walked over to the bed and picked Bonnie up. Then he placed her in Lettie's arms "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay?"

She nodded slowly "Any place is safer than here. Trust me."

Just then, McGreedy burst into the room from one of the side doors "Aha! I knew you'd come back for that rodent, Robin Hood!"

John's eyebrows raised. This was a side of the sheriff he had never seen before.

"Now, put the child down and put your hands in the air." McGreedy raised a bow with an arrow in place "Say goodbye while you're at it."

John groaned slightly then grabbed Lettie's wrist and pulled her out the door that was closest to them and took off running down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Lettie gasped as she regained her footing.

"If I knew I'd tell you." He answered _"Why are you helping her escape?" _his brain screamed _"She's a thief! A criminal! So why are you helping her get away?"_

Lettie stuck Bonnie in John's arms then spun around and grabbed an arrow that was flying straight towards them and not a second later shot it back.

The arrow flew straight into the air and slight through some ropes that was holding a large tapestry on the wall.

The large heave fabric fell to the ground, covering the sheriff and several men as it did.

Lettie chuckled "Ten points!"

John had no idea where she got her bow from, or how she knew the arrow was coming and he didn't stop to ask. He also couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face.

A little bit later, they got to the end of the hall where a large staircase was. Coming up the staircase was soldiers. There were also several coming down the hall.

Lettie glanced over her shoulder then took Bonnie back from the Prince "Thanks for your help." She swung Bonnie around to her back and the child quickly wrapped her arms around Lettie's neck.

"What are you doing?" John asked as Lettie stepped up into a window that was nearby "We are three stories from the ground!"

"I know." she responded "But only three feet from a forty foot tree." without waiting another second, she jumped and landed safely on a large branch of the tree.

McGreedy skid to a stop and gripped the window frame "You get back here, Robin Hood!"

Lettie looked up at him and smiled, then with a mock salute, she descended from the tree and took off across the yard. Two minutes later, she was out of sight.

The sheriff spun around and grabbed John's shoulders "What are you doing!? Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

John stared at the sheriff mutely.

A second later, McGreedy released the Prince "I'm sorry, John. It's just... that girl wants to destroy you! The only thing she'd after is to remove you from the throne!"

John continued to stare at the man. Who was telling the truth? Lettie or McGreedy?

"Your Coronation is tomorrow morning." The Sheriff continued "After that, everything will be perfect." then in his brain he added _"And you'll be out of my way."_

"**You did what!?" **The Merry Men exclaimed in unison.

Lettie sat Bonnie on the ground and placed her hands on her hips "What is the problem?"

"Robin," Jack said "I think we all know that McGreedy wouldn't have dared to hurt the kid. It would have shown the Prince what he really is."

"You went back just to warn the Prince about his caretaker?" Little John added.

"What is up with you, Lettie?" Trusty asked "Prince is the enemy."

"No he's not!" Lettie shook her head defiantly "I don't know where he comes in to this or why. But he's not a part of whatever McGreedy's planning. He's just a tool!"

The four men looked at each other.

"You know, Rob." Little John said "I think you've got a _thing _for Prince Charming up there." not five seconds later, he had four arrows pinning him to the tree he was leaning against. One in each of his sleaves and pant legs "Hey! I was joking!" he cried "Let me go!"

Lettie lowered her bow "Get yourself down." then she shook her head and turned around.

"Allow me." Trusty said, his face full of mischief. He looked up at Little John's nearly seven foot height. With a grin, he jumped and pulled out the two arrows that were in Little John's sleeves.

"Hey!" Little John cried as he fell forward "You could have done the feet first!"

"Nope." Trusty laughed "You get to find a way back to your feet. That might be hard since you're on your stomach now."

Lettie was staring into the trees, ignoring the antics of the men behind her _"If McGreedy's after Nottingham, why hasn't he killed John yet? Is it possible he's got a little bit of a heart?" _she immediately shook off the thought _"I don't understand how his plan will work..." _just then, that paper that John had told her about, and she had seen, flashed through her mind:

"_I, King John of Notti__n__gham"_

Lettie's eyes suddenly widened "John isn't king yet."

"Hey Robin!" Will called "Kovu's here. And he's got a piece of paper."

"Come here, Boy." Lettie called, turning back around.

The wolf trotted over to her and dropped the piece of paper at her feet.

"Thank you." she picked up the paper and looked at it "Oh no." she mumbled "The Coronation's tomorrow!" she looked up at the Merry Men "John _cannot _get crowned!"

"Why?" Jack asked "I thought he was a nice guy."

"As soon as John is crowned King, McGreedy's going to kill him." Lettie answered, then she sighed "And there's another reason. I think it's time I told you something... about me."

**(Another Mystery! Yay! I hope you've been enjoying the story up to this point! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows! Laterz!)**


	10. Chapter 10

John watched out the window as people began to file towards the castle for the Coronation.

He still wasn't sure what to do.

Lettie had seemed so sure of what she had been saying about the Sheriff. But at the same time, why should he doubt that only father he's ever known?

He sighed and straightened the collar of the royal blue suit "Just forget about it, John."

"Are you ready?" McGreedy asked, stepping in the door.

"As I'll ever be." John answered with a slight smile.

"Good. Now, I have to go see to some last minute arrangements. Be back." McGreedy hurried down a long hall then went up some stairs to where a man was putting together his crossbow "As soon as the crown is on his head, shoot him."

The man nodded "No one will even notice what happened."

"Good." McGreedy chuckled "I'll blame it on Robin Hood, then I'll take the throne!"

"And I get my cut." The man slid an arrow into it's spot "I'm ready."

"**This time, it's **fight to the finish." Lettie said, pulling her cape on over her shoulders "If McGreedy isn't stopped now, he never will be." she picked her bow up off the ground and swung a quiver full of arrows over her arm "You guys have been the best team I could ask for. If you don't want to come this time, it's fine." she sighed "But I'm not walking away until one of us is finished... for good."

Will glanced at the other three men and they all nodded.

"We've stuck with you this long, Robin." He said "We're going to go the rest."

Lettie smiled "Thanks. Now come on. We've got a coronation to stop!"

**The Ceremony began, **and McGreedy stood patiently by, waiting for crown to be placed on the young man's head.

What seemed like an eternity later, John was ushered towards the throne.

He glanced around and slowly approached the seat.

"Smile." McGreedy whispered "It's almost over."

John glanced at him but didn't comment. He sat down on the throne and watched as the priest picked up the crown.

"And I dub thee," the man said, slowly lowering the crown "King John of..."

His words were cut off as an arrow shot through the middle of the crown and pinned it to the back of the throne.

All heads turned to see Lettie and the four men standing in the doorway.

Lettie's green hood was pulled down over her eyebrows, her bow held firmly in her hand.

John slowly looked up at the end of the arrow that was over his head then looked back at the girl.

"Robin Hood!" McGreedy shouted "I knew you'd pull this stunt! But thankfully your aim was a little off!"

"I wasn't aiming for John, McGreedy!" Lettie retorted "I was aiming for the crown!" she pointed her arrow at him "You've been lying to everyone, Sheriff! Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" McGreedy demanded, not sure he liked the way this conversation was going.

"There never was a Prince John of Nottingham." Lettie answered, slowly walking towards the front "You arranged the attack on the royal family, found yourself an heir and had everything set up so that once John is crowned, you can kill him and take the throne."

"That is ridiculous!" The Sheriff shouted "And John _is _the Prince of Nottingham. He's King Richard's son!"

"King Richard didn't have a son!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because," Lettie said as she reached up and knocked her hood back "I am Princess Colette Sophia Daliah Anabella Roanne of Nottingham." A golden circlet was around her forehead, three bright emeralds adorned it "King Richard was my father." she finished "And _you _killed him!"

McGreedy's eyes widened as he realized _why _he never had liked her.

John stared at Lettie "Princess?" he turned to McGreedy "What is she talking about, Brutus?"

"She lies!" McGreedy said, not taking his eyes off of the girl who was still walking towards him "The Royal family is dead!"

"Not all of them." Lettie responded.

Suddenly, McGreedy spun around and grabbed Harley's shirt collar "I thought you said you killed her!" then he froze as he realized what he had just done.

John shook his head "She was right about you this whole time."

Lettie smiled slightly "Well, McGreedy. I suppose there's something you'd like to say." she knew very well what was coming.  
"Yes." His face had become dark red with rage. His eyes were gleaming with the anger and hatred he had "Change of plans!" he shouted "GET HER!" nothing happened.

"If your talking to your hired assassin, he's tied up." Little John answered "We visited him first."

"Guards!" the sheriff finally shouted "Get them! All of them! Especially her!"

Men came pouring in from everywhere, carrying any weapon you could think of.

Lettie looked back at the four men "It's been nice knowing you guys."

"Likewise, Your Highness." Little John said with a teasing bow "We will see you in a little bit."

"You lied to me!" John said, facing the sheriff "I trusted you!"

"That was the point!" McGreedy growled "I was going to own Nottingham! I was going to be the ruler!"

"This whole kingdom would be dead!" John shook his head in disgust "I can't believe I actually believed everything you said. Lettie was right about you the whole time."

With a growl of rage, McGreedy rammed his shoulder into the young man, sending him flying backwards over the throne and to the floor.

McGreedy pulled out his sword and ran towards the princess.

"Lettie! Look out!" John called.

Lettie spun around, pulling a sword out of crest in the wall, and met the sheriff head on "You never give up, do you?" she asked.

"I could say the same about you!" McGreedy countered, swinging another blow at her.

She easily blocked it "These are _my_ people. I wasn't going to leave them." she leapt out of the way of his blade "Especially not with the likes of you."

A smile suddenly crossed McGreedy's face, and before Lettie could even blink, a hand grabbed her left arm and slung her across the room. She slid to a stop right by the door.

She groaned as she got back to her feet.

"You're unarmed." McGreedy sneered.

Lettie gritted her teeth as she realized he was telling the truth. She slowly took a step back.

"It's end here, _Princess._" the sheriff spat.

"Lettie! Run!" John shouted "Just run!"

Lettie glanced at John and spun around and sprinted out the door.

"After her!" McGreedy shouted "Destroy her once and for all!" then he and all the other soldiers ran out.

"Come on!" Will called "We've got to help her!"

"I'm coming with you." John said "Please."  
Trusty nodded "One more hand might help."

"Let's get going!" Jack shouted "Come on!"

Then the Merry men and the Prince tore from the palace, grabbed some horses and took off after their leader.

Lettie ran down the road as fast as she could, the thundering sound of stampeding horses wasn't far behind. She didn't dare look back any more then she dared to stop.

"You can't escape!" McGreedy shouted.

Lettie bit her lip but pressed on. Her mind flashed back to that day, fifteen years ago as a six year old child running. Running from someone trying to kill her. The same people who had killed her parents. The same people who were trying to get her now.

Just then, she skid to a stop. Right in front of her was a dead end. A cliff that was a hundred feet above a bed of rocks.

She spun around and froze as the sheriff and his horsemen pulled to a stop in front of her.

"It looks like your rope has run out." McGreedy chuckled.

"Not so fast, McGreedy!" Little John shouted as he and the other four dismounted from their horses "You know how much worse the punishment is for harming a girl than a man. _Especially _if that girl is a princess."

McGreedy rolled his eyes "Men."

Several men turned and pointed their arrows as the five men.

"It's not to late to stop this." John said.

"No!" McGreedy faced Lettie "I said I would destroy Robin Hood! And I will!"

Lettie took a step back as the sheriff came closer. She felt the ground slightly shake beneath her.

"That's right." McGreedy hissed "A little further."

Lettie glanced over her shoulder, the edge was about a foot back, and the closer she got to it, the more the ground beneath her started to crumbled.

McGreedy pulled out his sword "It's bee a pleasure removing you." then he rammed his blade into the ground, and that was all it took to make the edge of the cliff give away.

"No!" John cried as he lurch forward "Lettie!" But he was too late.

Huge clouds of dust rose from the ravine.

John's heart was in his throat as he stared into the dust, waiting and hoping.

But as the dust cleared, everyone saw the princess laying motionless at the bottom.


End file.
